Daddy's Little Girl
Daddy's Little Girl is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin. This episode is about Joanna's origin, her relationship with her father and her dreams of becoming a journalist. It also revolves about her friendship with Maria and various relationships before discovering what she is. Plot Synopsis Joanna was born in Mariner Bay on August 24th, 1986, and her father could not be more proud of having a beautiful baby girl. Joanna at home during her childhood was the most privileged in certain ways much to the jealousy of her siblings. Joanna's father Anthony is a real estate tycoon while her mother Julie a news reporter for the local news network of Mariner Bay. Joanna first came across the Lightspeed Rescue rangers during an attack on the Mall when she was 14. She was saved by Carter and Dana from the monster and since that day, she decided her path, to become a journalist. Joanna was one of the brightest students in her class and eventually became editor-in-chief for the school newspaper. She was also well known not only for her intelligence and proficiency in the school newspaper, but also for her beauty. She then became prom queen in 2004 and shared her first kiss with her first boyfriend. After graduating from high school went to a small university in Mariner Bay where she earned her Associate's Degree. Joanna was very close to her father and during her days off of work with her mother, she would often have lunch with him. Joanna would represent social media until she applied to Princeton in 2008. Her academic performance earned her a scholarship, and she flew to New Jersey to go to Princeton. Upon learning this, her father then told her that whatever she wants in life, she can go get it. Once in Princeton, Joanna quickly became friends with her new roommate. Both of them shared their passion for journalism and they both studied together in the library, they double dated and their second relationships did not last very long. Both of them worked for the university's newspaper and published very successful articles. When Maria and Joanna graduated in 2011, they both returned to Angel Grove to work for the local news and they still remained roommates. Both women got their jobs as reporters, and were usually in crime scenes, movie premieres, rallies and so on. Joanna dated her last boyfriend who worked for TMZ as one of the writers. In 2015, Joanna was feeling conflicted and felt that she was a lesbian, which eventually she later realized the truth within herself. Maria told her that although it goes against her beliefs as a Catholic, she still loves her dearly like a sister and supports her. Joanna is about to tell her boyfriend, but when the aliens and their emperor attack, he is killed, but not before telling her that he knew all along. Maria and Joanna are covering the news of the attack, but when they are about to get killed by a swarm, they are saved by a Staff Sergeant. Upon seeing her, Joanna feels like butterflies are fluttering in her heart. After the war is over, Joanna and Maria mourn the deaths of many soldiers including the Power Rangers. For their recklessness to cover a story, both are reprimanded by their boss, yet praised at the same time for doing so as this will be something to remember in all the years to come. Maria and Joanna then proceed to help with the reconstruction and offered a promotion. Joanna later started dating the one who saved her a year later. Although her mother and siblings approved her decision, her father was not very approving. This caused a sad strain in their relationship and would not talk for five long years. Joanna and her new love then started to live together in her new penthouse. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin